I Love You
by dianott
Summary: Menikah berarti berkomitmen untuk selalu bersama dengan pasangan dalam keadaan apapun, baik senang maupun susah. Saling memahami satu sama lain.


**Everything belong to JK Rowling!**

 **I Love You, Thank You**

"Bumm.. Bummm"

"Scorp! Jangan main mobilan terus, bersihkan wajahmu terus sarapan ya" suruh Hermione saat mengelap kedua tangannya di dapur.

"Yes mom" Sang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun bergegas menuruti perintah Ibunya, ia meninggalkan mainannya di ruang TV sebelum beranjak naik ke kursi di meja makan.

"Nah anak baikkkk" Hermione menatap anaknya gemas sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sereal, "Makan! Habis itu biar Mom mengantarmu ke TK!"

"Baik Mom!" anaknya memang penurut walau sesekali keras kepalanya luar biasa, Hermione menunggui Scorpius memakan lahap sarapannya ketika bunyi pintu kamar utama terbuka.

"Drake" sapa Hermione dengan senyum lebarnya setiap hari, "Kau mau ikut sarapan?" tawarnya meski dia sudah tahu pasti apa jawaban suaminya.

"Tidak" jawab pria bernama Draco Malfoy singkat, "Aku berangkat saja duluan masih banyak tugas yang harus kuurus"

"Oh" Senyum manis Hermione belum menghilang, "Baiklah" Ia mendekat dan membenahi dasi suaminya yang tidak berantakan sama sekali, "Nah selamat jalan"

"Iya" Draco mengangguk sedikit lalu bergerak melewati Hermione untuk mengelus anak pertamanya di meja makan, "Scorp jangan nakal, Dad pergi dulu"

Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, "Baik Dad tenang saja!"

"Bagus" Draco berdeham sebentar setelah itu berbalik badan keluar menuju pintu depan.

"Hmmm" Hermione menghela napasnya, ia merunduk—memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu. Begitu kerasnya dia melamun sampai tidak sadar jika Scorpius sudah menarik lengan bajunya dari tadi.

"Mom! Katanya kita mau berangkat! Ayo!"

Hermione tersentak tapi tak lama ia tersenyum kembali, "Anak Mommie sudah siap rupanya? Ayo!" Ia menggandeng lengan mungil Scorpius dan mengikuti langkah Draco melangkah ke arah pintu rumahnya.

BLAMM

"Haaa~" Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione menghela napas seharian ini. Sehabis mengantar Scorpius ke TK, Hermione bergegas kembali ke rumah. Ia harus membereskan sisa sarapan, rumah, cucian baju yang menumpuk dan segudang tugas Ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

Apakah Hermione tidak ikhlas menjalani itu semua? Tidak! Hermione dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi ada satu hal yang belakangan ini membuat tidurnya tidak tenang.

Draco Malfoy, suaminya sendiri.

Hermione tahu betul tidak seharusnya dia bersikap sentimentil atau mendramatisir keadaan seperti sekarang, namun dia mengenal Draco. Dia tahu memang sikap Draco dari sananya sudah dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Tapi dia sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan ke 5 mereka sekali saja!

Ya, selama ini—Hermione berusaha mengimbangi sifat Draco sadar jika suaminya itu tidak pernah suka merayakan hal hal tidak penting seperti tanggal berapa mereka berpacaran, atau peringatan tahunan pacaran mereka Draco juga tidak peduli.

Itu memang sifat suaminya, namun…

Hermione bukannya mau egois, tapi dia ingin… paling tidak, Draco bisa bersikap er… romantis padanya.

Bukan! Hermione tidak meminta hal fenomenal seperti Draco menyatakan cintanya dengan seribu mawar atau menyediakan restoran mahal untuk dinner berdua.

Bukan.

Hermione hanya berharap Draco bisa meluangkan waktu besok untuk berjalan-jalan bertiga. Hanya bertiga. Suaminya, Hermione dan tentu anak mereka Scorpius.

Sebagai keluarga…

 **Esok Pagi**

"Hari ini datang juga…" gerutu Hermione sedikit kesal. Ya dari kemarin Hermione bersikap tidak tenang, sekarang hari selasa—hari kerja seperti biasa. Apa mungkin Draco yang notabene pekerja keras mau berlibur sehari saja di jam jam sibuk? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

Dan Hermione tidak sampai hati merengek atau merajuk demi keinginan egoisnya.

Tentu tidak.

"Kau sakit Mione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione membalikkan badannya ke belakang, ia melihat suaminya baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap kantor, "Sakit? Tidak!" sanggah Hermione pelan, "Oh ya kau mau sarapan? Scorpius sudah menunggu kita di meja makan, ayolah sekali saja sarapan… aku membuatkan Roast Meats kesukaanmu" rayu Hermione sambil membantu Draco memasang dasinya.

Draco memandang istrinya lekat lekat, "Bisa tidak kau bungkus saja, aku akan memakannya di kantor"

Tangan Hermione yang sedang menyilangkan dasi berhenti mendadak, matanya hampa karena dia tahu harapannya sudah musnah saat itu juga. Diajak makan bersama saja Draco menolak, apalagi kalau Hermione hendak mengajaknya nanti siang untuk jalan jalan…

"Mione?" Draco menyentuh dagu istrinya—menuntun wajah manis itu mendongak.

"Aku tidak apa apa, baiklah akan kubungkuskan, tunggu sebentar" Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum, bertahun tahun menghadapi Draco ia tahu tabiat Draco sepenuhnya.

Hermione tidak mengeluh, tidak beradu pendapat. Ia hanya menerima Draco apa adanya.

Bukankah itu sumpah yang Hermione ucapkan ketika mereka menikah?

"Ini enak, Dad akan menyesal tidak memakan masakan Mom" ejek Scorpius begitu Draco sudah siap berpakaian lengkap.

Draco terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya itu, "Mom sudah membungkuskan untuk Dad, jadi Dad tidak rugi apapun" balas Draco agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Mommyyyyyy" Tawa Draco makin membahana begitu mendengar suara rengekan anaknya. Dari arah dapur, Hermione datang sambil menggelengkan kepala seraya menyerahkan bekal ke tangan Draco.

"Jangan menggoda anakmu terus nanti dia ngambek tidak mau sekolah" tegur Hermione pelan tapi tak ayal dia ikut tersenyum menatap wajah Draco yang rileks, tidak datar seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa apa, nanti dia juga mau kalau kau yang mengantar" Draco terdiam sejenak, sikap childishnya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sikap diam yang biasa, "Mione kemarilah…"

"Ada apa?" Kening Hermione berkerut—tidak biasanya Draco menyuruhnya mengantar sampai luar, "Ada yang mau kau—"

Hermione terdiam saat Draco menciumnya di ruang tamu, di mana Scorpius anak mereka tidak akan melihatnya.

Ciuman itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Sesaat Hermione menutup matanya lalu membalas ciuman Draco penuh rasa cinta.

Ini aneh—sangat aneh, Draco tidak pernah menciumnya ketika mau berangkat bekerja. Dan kapan terakhir mereka berciuman? Dua minggu yang lalu? Atau sebulan yang lalu? Ah Hermione sampai tidak mengingatnya karena kesibukan keduanya yang menyita waktu, Draco dengan pekerjaannya dan Hermione dengan anak pertama mereka.

"Hmm" Draco melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengelus lembut pipi Hermione lalu berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih… terima kasih Hermione"

Lagi lagi Hermione merasa kebingungan, "Kenapa kau harus berterimakasih?"

Draco tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya melempar senyumnya sekilas lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hermione dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Astaga lain kali aku akan memarahi Scorpius kalau dia menaruh mainannya sembarangan" keluh Hermione menggelengkan kepala melihat ruang TVnya berubah seperti kapal pecah dalam waktu sejam.

Seperti biasa setelah mengantar Scorpius ke sekolahnya, Hermione kembali di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan rumah sebelum jam 10 untuk menjemput anaknya lagi.

Pertama tama, ia harus membereskan ruang tamu, ruang TV dan kamar tidur anak lelakinya itu secara berurutan karena ternyata Scorpius telah memporakporandakan ketiga tempat itu dari tadi pagi.

"Aku akan menghukumnya nanti" pikir Hermione kelelahan, "Ah tapi nanti aku kan mau mengajaknya jalan jalan? Haaaaa~ iya ya" Hermione sibuk berbicara sendiri sambil mengangkat satu persatu selimut dari kamarnya untuk di cuci, "Semua ruangan sudah rapi nah tinggal kamar ini" Hermione berkacak pinggang—pusing saat menatap kertas-kertas putih di atas tempat tidurnya dan Draco.

"Draco pasti lembur lagi tadi malam" itu komentar Hermione yang tidak habis pikir, Draco bekerja kadang terlalu keras, suaminya itu seakan akan waktu dan hidupnya hanya ada di kantor, tidak lebih. Bukan! Bukannya Hermione merasa tersisihkan atau apa namun dia merasa kesal kalau Draco suka mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Berjam jam di depan komputer apa matanya tidak sakit" sungut Hermione saat tangannya memunguti kertas itu satu persatu, "Kalau aku tegur pasti dia berkelit, dasar! Sama saja seperti anaknya! Keras kepala!"

SREKKK

"Hm.. eh?" Hermione yang tengah mengambil kertas terakhir di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya terdiam begitu melihat hanya kertas ini yang terlipat rapi di sana.

"Apa ini?" Hermione membuka lipatan itu dan matanya semakin melembar mendapati tulisan tangan yang sudah ia kenal bertahun tahun tercoret di dalamnya.

 _Hermione.._

 _Apa kabar? Hahaha anehnya ya aku menulis begitu padahal kita hidup bersama setiap hari_

 _Astaga aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kutulis malam ini, aku hanya…_

 _Mione… kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Pertama kali kita berkenalan karena tugas kelompok yang tidak sengaja di kampus?_

 _Pertama kali aku bersikap datar dan hanya bisa mengatakan suka secara cepat namun ajaibnya kau membalas perasaanku saat itu juga_

 _Bahkan sampai kita menikah seperti sekarang ini?_

 _Aku yakin kau masih ingat itu semua_

 _Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang harusnya kuucapkan semenjak bertahun tahun lalu kepadamu_

 _Terima kasih_

 _Terima kasih Hermione_

 _Terima kasih karena kau telah mengerti diriku, menerimaku apa adanya dan mempercayaiku_

 _Kau tidak pernah menuntut apapun. Setiap kali ada salah paham diantara kita, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mengalah—tidak peduli jika akulah yang bersalah disitu.._

 _Dan setiap kali aku cemburu sampai mendiamkanmu berhari hari, kau akan cepat memaafkanku padahal jika kondisi kita terbalik, aku malah akan menyindirmu habis habisan.._

 _Aku tidak pernah peka tentangmu…_

 _Kau bukanlah orang yang mudah untukku Hermione, kau terlalu baik, terlalu menerima, terlalu… ah banyak sekali kesabaran di hatimu yang membuatku terkadang mau melepaskan diri dan pergi menjauh saja_

 _Kau ingat waktu kita putus?_

 _Apakah aku sangat menyakitimu waktu itu? Sampai kakak lelakimu datang menghajarku karena membuatmu sampai menangis berhari hari?_

 _Aku kejam bukan?_

 _Kau seharusnya marah, menamparku atau menendangku paling tidak ketika akhirnya aku sadar akan kesalahanku_

 _Tapi apa yang kudapati? Kau malah tersenyum sambil memelukku erat_

 _Kau tahu Mione?_

 _Semenjak itu aku bersumpah aku akan menjagamu, aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya_

 _Karena itulah aku memberanikan diri melamarmu_

 _Dan di sinilah kita sekarang. Kita sudah menikah_

 _Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagiaku tak terkatakan ketika kau meneleponku dan mengabarkan kalau kau positif hamil_

 _Tanya saja pada_ _Theo_ _, dia sampai jantungan mendengarku berteriak sekeras itu._

 _Kau menambah dan terus menambah kebahagiaanku. Kau memberikanku seorang anak lelaki, anak kita, Scorpius Malfoy_

 _Dia sempurna mewarisi matamu.._

 _Tidak ada lagi yang kuingini Hermione_

 _Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu_

Hermione terduduk di kasurnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam dengan surat Draco di tangannya.

Surat itu mewakili emosi Draco, banyak—banyak sekali yang tidak ia tahu selama ini…

Dan membacanya membuat Hermione sadar betapa Draco sangat mencintainya.

"Hiks.. bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Hermione merutuk dirinya sendiri, peduli apa sekarang pada hari peringatan pernikahannya! Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sepicik itu!

Draco mencintainya! Itu yang terpenting! Tidak ada yang lain.

"Draco.." Hermione bergegas melipat surat itu, melempar selimut di tangannya lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri ingin bertemu dengan suaminya itu, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco…" gumam Hermione sambil mempercepat larinya yang tak berhenti hingga ke jalan besar—dekat kantor perusahaan Malfoy Corp.

"Selamat pagi—eh Mrs. Malfoy? Apa kabar…" sapa sang resepsionis yang waktu itu berjaga di lobby kantor.

Draco terengah engah menarik napas panjang, "Apa Draco ada?" tanyanya sopan walau dia baru sadar masih memakai baju rumahan tanpa menggantinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada beliau di ruanga—eh!" Panggilan staf itu tidak di hiraukan Hermione, ia segera masuk ke dalam lift yang kosong.

TING

Begitu sampai di lantai 10, Hermione tidak berpikir panjang. Ia melesat masuk ke dalam satu ruangan yang dia hapal betul walau beberapa pasang mata sempat menoleh ke arahnya.

BRAKK

"Ya! Siapa yang tidak sopan—eh? Hermione?" Draco sendiri terkejut, ia yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa proyek langsung terperangah, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau benar benar sakit?" tanyanya cemas karena melihat pakaian Hermione yang masih sama.

Hermione menggeleng lemah tanpa mengatakan apapun ia menghambur memeluk suaminya

"Mione…" Draco tertegun, ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat di balik bahunya

Hermione menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Hermione di antara isak tangisnya, Draco yang sedang memeluk Hermione terdiam—wajahnya yang datar perlahan lahan mencair dan ada seulas senyum menghiasi.

"Aku tahu itu" balas Draco tepat di telinga Hermione, "Aku juga mencintaimu… dan terima kasih Mione, terima kasih untuk segalanya… kau telah bekerja cukup keras untuk bisa meluluhkan orang keras kepala seperti diriku"

"Hahahaha" Hermione tertawa mendengarnya, kedua tangannya semakin memeluk Draco erat, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir menaklukanmu, aku hanya… aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu…" Hermione menangis lagi, tapi baik Draco maupun dirinya tahu kalau tangisan ini berbeda.

Tangisan ini terasa begitu melegakan bagi Hermione.

"Sudahlah Mione, kau sudah senangkan? Hmm?" tanya Draco setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, Hermione yang sudah berhenti menangis menyeringit bingung ke arahnya, "Senang? Maksudmu?"

"Eh? Kau membaca surat yang kutaruh di meja samping ranjang kita bukan?" kata Draco balik bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak bahagia?" desak Draco lagi tambah heran

"Oh" Hermione akhirnya mengerti kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman manis kepada Draco, "Aku senang kok—sering sering saja menulis seperti ini kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku akan membacanya" janji Hermione sambil memegang kedua tangan Draco tapi anehnya Draco malah menatapnya tambah frustasi, "Kalau kau sudah membacanya kenapa kau masih kemari memakai baju rumah? Pakai baju rapilah, kan kita mau kencan!" ujar Draco kesal, "Aku bahkan sengaja memakai stelan kemeja putih pilihanmu ini Hermione! Kenapa kau malah—"

"Eh?" Sekarang tampang Hermione tampak bodoh, ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu membuka kasar surat Draco lagi, "Memangnya kau menulis apa…sih"

Ternyata Hermione belum selesai membaca seluruh isi surat Draco.

Tepat di bagian bawah ada kalimat yang membuat Hermione sampai terbelalak lebar—tidak percaya

 _Maka dari itu Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan yang ke-5 Mione.._

 _Aku tahu semua ini sudah terlambat… aku tahu aku kelewatan sudah melewatkan Ulang Tahun Pernikahan kita sebelumnya.._

 _Lagi_ _-_ _lagi aku mencari pembenaran diri—aku memang sedang sangat sibuk_ _._

 _Dan kembali, kau sangat mengerti. Kau yang tidak pernah menutut apapun, kau yang selalu tersenyum menghadapiku…_

 _Kau berhak mendapatkan sesuatu Hermione_

 _Maka dari itu, maukah kau—Hermione Jean Malfoy, kencan denganku di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita?_

 _Jika iya, aku akan menunggumu di depan kantorku tepat jam 10_

 _Tertanda, Suami yang sangat mencintaimu_

 _Draco Malfoy_

"Ah~" Hermione baru mengerti, pipinya merona membaca ajakan Draco tapi ia langsung tersenyum menyesal mendapati suaminya malah melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Jadi?" pancing Draco masih kesal, "Kau belum baca suratku seluruhnya dan pergi saja kesini? Betul tidak tebakanku?"

"Benar" Mau tidak mau Hermione setuju, "Tapi—" Ia menginterupsi lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya waktu luang… membaca suratmu saja sudah membuatku bahagia… terima kasih" Hermione tersenyum lagi, tapi Draco tidak puas, ia hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat istrinya memang tidak pernah menuntut apa apa.

"Jadi kau tidak mau kencan denganku begitu?" tantang Draco kecewa.

"Mau kok!" sergah Hermione cepat, "Aku akan ganti baju segera kau tunggu saja" Baru Hermione mau melangkah keluar ruangan Draco untuk pulang balik ke rumah namun suaminya itu segera menariknya dan kembali—seperti déjà vu, untuk kedua kalinya Draco mencium Hermione.

Ciuman ini masih terasa sama, terasa seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang tidak pernah Hermione lupakan karena ini membuatnya bisa merasakan betapa dalam perasaan Draco.

"Terima kasih Hermione… terima kasih…" Kedua tangan Draco berpindah menelusuri wajah Hermione—wajah yang selalu tersenyum padanya lalu turun menelusuri bentuk tubuh Hermione—tubuh yang melengkapinya kemudian tangan Draco meraih kedua tangan Hermione, di usapnya—merasakan betapa kasarnya tangan itu.

Betapa pengorbanan Hermione untuk Draco tidak main main, dia telah menjadi kekasih, sahabat dan seorang Ibu dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bukankah Hermionenya sangat luar biasa?

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja" tanya Hermione memindahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Draco, "Kita tidak jadi kencan? Hmm"

Draco tertawa kecil, "Jadi kok—sana ganti baju, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah" suruh Draco melangkah mundur—memberikan jarak antara Hermione dan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Dia harus di jemput—"

"Ini ide anak kita" potong Draco mendengar suara gusar Hermione, "Tadi malam dia mendatangi kamar kita dan menceritakan sikapmu yang berubah murung… anak itu…aku tidak yakin umurnya benar-benar baru 4 tahun" ungkap Draco separuh kagum separuh tidak percaya

"Jadi kalau bukan karena Scorpius, kau tidak ingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita dan tidak mau mengajakku kencan!" suara Hermione meninggi, rasa cintanya yang meluap luap runtuh dalam sekejap, melihat itu Draco buru buru meluruskan, "Tidak seperti itu! Aku ingat kok dengan hari pernikahan kita! Tapi yah… seperti katamu, aku juga ingin mengajak Scorpius, kita piknik bertiga" seru Draco senang namun tak lama wajahnya malah berubah menggoda, "Tapi anakmu malah menyarankan kita berdua saja seharian ini, hadiah darinya buat Mommy, itu kata Scorpius"

"Dia anakmu juga Draco" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tapi siapa yang menjemputnya! Dan bagaimana makan siang juga…"

"Ssst! Tenang saja" Draco kembali harus mencegah rasa khawatir Hermione yang berlebihan, maklum—Scorpius sangat di manja oleh Hermione, "Dia bilang dia di ajak menginap di rumah Albus teman sekelasnya kau kenal bukan?" Hermione mengangguk langsung ingat anak lelaki berkacamata yang suka sekali mengekori anaknya itu, "Nah Albus dan Scorpius akan main seharian sampai kita menjemputnya besok, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir… dia akan baik baik saja" Draco meremas lengan Hermione lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Oh baiklah… tampaknya kalian berdua sudah memikirkan segalanya" Draco hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pendapat Hermione yang setengah menyindirnya itu, "Nah kalau kau sudah tahu, ayo kita pulang dulu sebelum pergi kencan"

Hermione jadi bingung sendiri begitu lengannya di tuntun keluar ruangan, ia berbisik pelan sementara sesekali merunduk mendapati karyawan Draco lewat di depannya, "Hei kau tidak apa apa bolos hari ini? Nanti Dad bisa marah"

"Dad juga mengijinkanku Mione, haa~ dia bilang aku seharusnya lebih sering memanjakanmu… sudah tidak usah berpikiran macam macam kau nikmati saja seharian ini"

Hermione mengulum senyum manis sambil merundukan kepala. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini, memang mereka hanya kencan seharian tapi itu jauh lebih berharga daripada apapun.

Di dalam lift Draco semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang menuntun Hermione, "Kali ini aku berjanji akan membuatmu senyum seharian, kau akan sangat bahagia Mione" janji Draco.

"Hahahaha" Hermione tertawa canggung, "Aku sudah bahagia Drake, seperti ini saja…" Ia meremas lembut tangan Draco, "Tidak usah ada apa apa"

Draco membalasnya penuh senyum pengertian, "Aku tahu"

"Hehehehe"

TINGG

Draco dan Hermione keluar dari lift, tanpa berkata apapun, Draco memperlakukannya dengan lembut—seakan akan mereka masih berpacaran seperti waktu kuliah dulu

Hermione hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Draco dan ketika mereka siap pergi untuk berkencan, Hermione berbisik pelan di telinga suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih Drake, terima kasih…" kata Hermione penuh kesungguhan

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" balas Draco menoleh ke samping

"Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku mencintaimu" jawab Hermione tulus. Mendengar itu, Draco spontan menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat lalu menciumnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Keduanya tampak menikmati momen momen yang sudah jarang mereka miliki akhir akhir ini. Tapi tenang saja, di tangan Draco—Hermione akan selalu bahagia.

Sama seperti janjinya saat ingin menikahi Hermione dulu.

Sementara itu~

Malam harinya Scorpius benar benar menginap di rumah Albus—sahabatnya itu, di atas tempat tidur, Scorpius bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali menatap wajah Albus yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Al…" panggilnya menarik piyama sang sahabat.

"Hmmm" gumam Albus masih setengah tertidur.

"Aku boleh ngompol? Mau pipis…"

"EH?" Perkataan polos Scorpius berhasil membangunkan Albus sepenuhnya, ia menoleh ke arah samping dengan wajah horor, "Tidak boleh! Ayo kita ke kamar mandi sekarang!" Ia menarik Scorpius turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi kalau malam ada hantu di kamar mandi, huaaa ngga berani—aku ngompol saja ya?"

"TIDAAK BOLEH SCORPIUUUUUSS, Jangan manja! Ayo ke kamar mandi!"

"Huaaaa Mommmyyyy"


End file.
